Hi I'm Rory
by streacy1
Summary: Before Rory can start his first day at glee club, Rick the Stick gets to him. But there is a someone there to save him. Rated T for possible situations in the future.


**I always thought that Rory and Blaine would be so cute together, so I made this! :) In this, Kurt isn't in the picture as Blaine's love interest. **

* * *

><p>"Rory, honey, breakfast is ready" Rory woke up to Mrs. Peirce's voice and the smell of pancakes. He rolled out of bed and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. He was halfway down the stairs when he remembered what today was. Grinning, he sat at the table.<p>

"Well you look awful cheery today!" she said. "Well Mrs. Peirce-" "Rory, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Diana" "Well Diana, I am in such a good mood cuz today is my first day in Glee club!" "Oh well that's exciting!" Rory had tried out for glee club a couple days ago and yesterday Mr. Schue told him that he had gotten in. Brittney sat down. "Don't let Rachel annoy you too much." She said, taking a bite out of her pancakes. Rory had heard about Rachel, and he wasn't sure he was going to like her too much. "Thanks Brittney!" he said, finishing his pancakes, "Well I better get going."

He hugged Diana, grabbed his backpack and started walking to school. Brittney had offered to drive him when he first came to their house, but he prefers walking. It reminds him of the 5 mile walk that he had to make back in Ireland. This was only 1 mile and it had sidewalks, but it was still nice to feel the crisp morning air. He smiled to himself, thinking of the upcoming glee club meeting. Nothing could ruin this perfect day.

"Hey leprechaun , heard you joined the glee club." Rick, the captian of the hockey team said. Rory was trying to hide behind his locker door when he saw Rick coming down the hall but it was no use. "Um y-y-yes. I did." He tried to walk away but Rick's goons were blocking his way. "Well. You are just asking for it aren't you? Don't you know that glee club is this pit of this school? Join them, you are on my list. Well, you are a leprachan and now you are in glee club. That means you are at the top of my list. Rick said, pushing Rory against the fell. When he tried to get up , Rick's goons picked him up and pinned him against the lockers. Rory saw the cup in Rick's hand and only had a second to realize what was happening before he felt it. The cold drink was running down his face on to his books. His eyes stung.

"Hey!" Rory heard a yell. "Stop!" Suddenly he was dropped to the floor. Rory wiped his eyes to see where the voice had come from. He looked up and saw Blaine Anderson, a boy from glee club, yelling at Rick. "Whatever, queer. Lets go." As he was walking away, Rick looked at Rory "Have fun with the queer."

Rory watched them walk away. When he looked back to Blaine, he was picking up Rory's books. "Hey are you okay?" Blaine asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Rory said, wiping some slushie off his face and standing up, " Thanks for that." "No problem. Those guys are terrible people. Here, lets go get you cleaned up." Rory and Blaine headed off to the bathroom.

When they got there, Blaine handed Rory some wet paper towels. Rory wiped off his face and looked down at his clothes. His pants weren't too slushied but his shirt was soaked. He sighed. Blaine looked at him. "Do you have another shirt?" Rory shook his head. "I'll be right back."

While Blaine was gone, Rory thought about the older boy. Blaine was the one he had focused on when he was auditioning for glee club. There was something about him that was comforting and Rory felt safe when he was looking at him. Rory snapped out of this train of thought when the bathroom door opened. Blaine walked in carrying a black t-shirt. "Hopefully this will fit you, you're a bit taller than me."

Rory went into a stall and changed shirts. "I'm Rory, by the way." "I know, you're the cute Irish boy who auditioned for Glee club the other day" Rory was glad he was in the stall so Blaine couldn't see him blush. "You have a wonderful voice. I'm Blaine." "I know." Rory said stepping out of the stall. He threw his shirt in the trash. "Thanks so much." "No problem."

"I'm Rory, by the way." "I know, you're the cute Irish boy who auditioned for Glee club the other day" Rory was glad he was in the stall so Blaine couldn't see him blush. "You have a wonderful voice. I'm Blaine." "I know." Rory said stepping out of the stall. He threw his shirt in the trash. "Thanks so much." "No problem." They left the bathroom. "I'll see you at glee club." Blaine waved goodbye. "See ya." Rory walked to his history class, grinning all the way. Rory has never felt this way about a boy before. He hasn't felt this way about anyone. It was a wonderful feeling.


End file.
